En medio de la tormenta
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Y así en medio de la tormenta se amaron por primera vez.


**En medio de la tormenta **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

**Pareja:** Loras Tyrell & Renly Baratheon.

* * *

Una tormenta asota la fortaleza y Loras ya no se extraña en absoluto. Desde que aquel húmedo lugar se ha convertido en su nuevo hogar, se ha acostumbrado a que la mayor parte de las veces debe conciliar el sueño con la luz plateada de los relámpagos inundando sus aposentos y ha aprendido a que el sonido de los truenos se escucha más tenue si su cabeza se encuentra debajo del almohadón de plumas. Lo-ras esa noche no puede dormir por más que sumerge su cuerpo en el mar de suavidad que es su lecho y haya tomado un poco de vino para ver si el alcohol, le ayuda con su problema de insomnio.

Cuando decide ponerse de pie y mojarse el rostro con un poco de agua, se da cuenta de que Renly se encuentra en medio de su habitación y lo más probable es que haya estado un considerable tiempo observándolo darse vuelta de un lado al otro, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda. Los ojos azules del muchacho parecen verdaderas estrellas cuando son iluminados por el plateado de los relámpagos que se cuelan a través de la ventana. Loras menea la cabeza imperceptiblemente y se siente confundido por un breve instante. ¿Qué hace Renly en su habitación?

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo me está observando? —pregunta Loras con un tono de voz que roza en el altanerismo.

Renly no parece afectado en absoluto por su petulancia y una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus labios. Él se acerca lentamente hasta ubicarse a la misma altura y su mirada se pasea desde la cabeza hasta los pies de su escudero. Loras se siente por un momento cohibido y baja la mirada.

—Tampoco puedo dormir por la tormenta y como dudo que el bufón haya inventado nuevas bromas, he pensado en ti —un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Loras cuando escucha esas palabras pronunciadas por su boca—. ¿Qué te parece una aventura por la noche en Bastión de Tormentas?

—Pienso, con todo el respecto que se merece, ha enloquecido. Una tormenta se está desatando afuera de la fortaleza y usted quiere salir a buscar una aventura.

—Quizás no me he explicado bien —admite Renly y se encoje de hombros levemente.

Loras siente la necesidad de soltar un bufido pero se contiene y se muerde el labio inferior. Los ojos azules se posan inmediatamente en el labio que está apresado por los blancos dientes.

—Le pido que se explique mejor.

—Ya te he dicho que no te refieras a mí como un señor. Puedo ser el señor de Bastión de Tormentas pero eso no me hace mejor que tú. El tercer hijo de Mace Tyrell, señor de Altojardín, ¿qué es comparado a un señor de este pedazo de acantilado?

—No debe decir eso —Renly lo observa con una mirada de advertencia—. No debes decir eso. Me han enviado aquí para servirle y para entrenarme en las artes del combate.

— ¡Puras tonterías! —dice el muchacho, restándole importancia al asunto—. Te han enviado aquí para asegurarse que Mace Tyrell hincará la rodilla ante mi hermano y no se mueve de Altojardín para convocar a sus vasallos.

Loras se mantiene en silencio por un pequeño instante y cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, se encuentra con el rostro de Renly a pocos centímetros del suyo. Se encuentran tan cerca que puede sentir su respiración sobre su piel, la insipiente barba raspándole la barbilla y la punta de su nariz rozando la suya.

—Aún no me ha dicho el motivo de su presencia en mis aposentos, he cumplido con mis deberes y he hecho todo lo que me ha indicado.

Renly asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y sus labios se pegan al lóbulo de la oreja de su escudero. El aliento fresco provoca que la piel se erice y cuando siente una mano firme apretando su trasero, no puede evitar soltar un jadeo e inmediatamente se siente avergonzado.

—Quiero follarte —dice sin ningún tipo de tapujo—. Te espero en la almena del oeste, te voy a esperar durante media hora, si no llegas para la medianoche; entenderé que no vas a acudir.

Cuando las palabras son pronunciadas, otro escalofrío lame la piel de la espalda de Loras. Él se mantiene estático por un breve instante tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar. Primero piensa que se trata de una broma pero cuando la mano vuelve a dar un apretón a su trasero, entiende que Renly no está bromeando en absoluto.

Él se retira de la estancia dejando a un confuso Loras detrás.

«Debe de estar bromeando conmigo, esa debe ser la única explicación —piensa logras mientras que sus pies se dirigen inconcientemente hacía el lugar indicado por Renly, la sombra del señor ha desaparecido en medio de la noche—. A él le gusta que le toque allí donde un hombre no debe tocar a otro y de su boca escapan gemidos. Pero, ¿acaso me atrevo a ir más allá de eso? Las doncellas dicen que la primera vez duele y la segunda también. El cuerpo nunca termina por acostumbrarse.»

Las olas chocan contra las rocas que rodean la fortaleza por afuera de las murallas y el sonido de los truenos retumba en el cielo. Los relámpagos inundan el horizonte como dos espadas plateadas que compiten en por el favor de una doncella en un torneo. Loras siente que la piel se le eriza cuando toma contacto con el aire gélido que ha traído la tormenta y se rodeada a sí mismo con los brazos.

Las almenas son estancias relativamente pequeñas comparadas a las dimensiones de Bastión de Tormentas. Las paredes son de piedra de color gris igual que la fortaleza y el agua se cuela a través de ellas, por lo que usualmente son húmedas. Loras sabe que no debería encontrarse allí y que debería encontrarse acostado en su lecho, pero la curiosidad y la ansiedad se ha mezclado en él creando un torbellino de emociones que no puede controlar. Por un breve instante se imagina el cuerpo de Renly completamente desnudo sobre el suyo, los ojos azules chocando contra los suyos mientras lo embiste sin delicadeza alguna. Repentinamente tiene un pequeño inconveniente entre sus piernas que busca salir de la prisión que son sus calzones de lana.

Loras entra en la almena y en la oscuridad de la noche, se da cuenta de que la estancia está completamente vacía y se siente un tonto parado allí esperando algo que no es más que una broma de muy mal gusto. La presión en sus calzones continúa y él se lleva una mano a la zona, tratando de aliviarla.

— ¿Pensabas comenzar sin mí? —la voz sale de la oscuridad y Loras siente que de repente la boca se le seca, debe tener las mejillas rosadas porque su rostro se siente caliente. Los ojos azules de Renly son iluminados por una pequeña antorcha y le observan con diversión—. Voy a ayudarte con eso.

El escudero no tiene tiempo de pronunciar palabra alguna ya que las manos de Renly ya están desatando los cordones de sus calzones y con cada movimiento que realiza, la expectativa de Loras aumenta con consideración. La yema de los dedos roza la fina línea de bello cobrizo que nace debajo de su ombligo y rodean la dureza que se esconde entre las dos piernas.

«Nunca me ha tocado de este modo. Usualmente soy yo quien le toca siguiendo el límite determinado previamente, jamás hemos llegado tan lejos. ¿Hasta dónde vamos a llegar? —piensa Loras y suelta un jadeo—. Creo que voy a explotar. Sé que no es correcto estar haciendo esto pero al mismo tiempo, no deseo alejarlo de mi cuerpo.»

—No es necesario que hagas esto —dice, echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

El movimiento de su mano se intensifica volviéndose demandante y con la que tiene libre, comienza a buscar ese sitio sonrosado donde la espalda abandona su casto nombre. Su boca busca ansiosa la de Loras y sus lenguas se enfrascan en una batalla sin tregua ni cuartel. Los brazos del escudero se envuelven alrededor de su cadera, comenzando a desnudar la piel que le está volviendo loco y deleitándose con el roce que comparten sus cuerpos.

—Quiero hacerlo —murmura Renly contra sus labios—. Date la vuelta.

Loras acata la orden y coloca las palmas de sus manos contra la húmeda pared de la almena. Un roedor le muerde los dedos de los pies y luego continúa con su trayecto. Renly entra de una sola estocada en su cuerpo y él siente como si miles de espadas le atravesaran el cuerpo. Se siente molesto al principio pero luego comienza un vaivén de caderas que le hace dejar la mente en blanco y Renly se siente extasiado, rodeado de paredes calientes y estrechas.

—Creí que sería diferente, no de este modo en medio de una tormenta y escondidos en una almena —es la voz de Loras quien interrumpe los jadeos.

Renly le obliga a echar la cabeza hacía atrás para poder tener acceso a su cuello, su lengua describe círculos invisibles sobre la tersa piel y succiona dejando marcas violáceas.

—Puedo decirte unas palabras bonitas si eso te hace sentir mejor —bromea.

—No soy una tonta doncella de esas que suspiran por caballeros gallardos y no me trates como a una.

—Claro que no eres una doncella —la sonrisa de Renly roza la hipocresía aunque Loras no es capaz de verla—. Jamás le pondría una mano a una doncella.

— ¿A mí si me pondrías una mano encima?

La respuesta que Renly le da, va acompañada de una nueva embestida y una caricia delicada en la zona de su abdomen:

—Te entregaría todas mis noches, mis días y todo lo que tú quisieras. Solo basta con decirlo.

Y así en medio de la tormenta se amaron por primera vez.


End file.
